Mt Silver
by xXDarkRiftXx
Summary: A young trainer scales Mt. Silver, Johto's greatest challenge. But at it's peak, a legend awaits his challenge. One-shot


Mt. Silver. A trainers greatest chalenge. It's ragged cliffs were enough to make even the most nimble bug type pokemon squirm, and the insanly powerful pokemon were enough to crumble any rock or steel mountain is so dangerous, it has been yet to be counquered. This changes today.

"Come on guys! We're almost to the top! I can feel it!"

"C...Car..."

"Gatr...Ral..."

"Sl...Bro?..."

"Bla...Ken..."

"Lat...As..." The blizzard began to grow more intense. All of my pokemon were extremely tired. Well, exept for Porygon-Z, as it was man made.

"Alright... Here are the last berries."

I handed everyone a Sitrus Berry. They all hungrily ate them. Well, exept for Porygon-Z, who had no mouth. I climbed up another ledge. We had finally gotten to the top.

"Guys... We did it..." However, on the cliffside, I saw... A person! He was dressed in a red jacket and hat.I motioned for my pokemon to follow. They all saw the person.

"Be ready guys." I walked towards the person. He turned around and said nothing. He just stared at me. A blank expression on his face. He pulled out a pokeball. I nodded and sent Latias forward. The person, still emotionless, sent out his Pikachu. I gasped.

"Red..." I whispered to myself. I had heard stories all over Johto about a legendary trainer named Red, who once traveled all over Kanto with his trusty Pikachu at his side. I smiled. It felt amazing to be challenged by a legend.

"Latias! Dragon Pulse!"

"Lat!" Latias fired out several waves of purplish blue energy. It hit Pikachu dead on. Pikachu, while it was obvious that it took a heavy hit, tried shake it off. Red pointed towards Latias and Pikachu charged towards her, readying an Iron Tail. Latias did a shuttle loop to avoid the attack,but was a little late and took small damage.

"Okay! Finish it off!" Latias nodded and fired a Psychic at Pikachu. Pikachu flew back a few feet and collapsed to the ground. Red now brought out his Lapras. Seeing his type advantage, I switched to Lucario.

"Lucario! Aura Sphere!" Anticipating the attack, Red quickly switched in Charizard.

"Hmm... Well played Red..." I thought to myself.

"But I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Lucario! Stone Edge!" I was'nt quite sure, but it appeared as if Red was suprised. The sharp stones from below directly hit Charizard, causing him to faint. Red brought in Blastoise and I switched in Porygon-Z. Blastoise hit Porygon-Z with Hydro Pump, leving him with very little strength.

"Thunderbolt!" Porygon-Z let loose a Thunderbolt. Blastoise was nearly done, but not quite. It hit Porygon-Z with another Hydro Pump, causing Porygon-Z's eyes to grow blank, and there were no longer any circles inside them. I brought in Feraligatr. Feraligatr defeated Blastoise with a Crunch.

"We almost got him guys! Three more!" Red brought out Venasaur. It was about to unleash a Frenzy Plant but was interrupted by Feraligatr's Ice Punch. Venasaur was frozen.

"Alright Feraligatr! Earthquake!"

"RALLigatr!" Feraligatr violently shook the ground, causing Venasaur to faint. Red brought Lapras back in. It hit Feraligatr dead on with a Thunderbolt. Feraligatr's strength was almost completly drained, but however, in its last breath, It used Earthquake, defeating Lapras. I switched in Lucario as Red brought in his final pokemon, Snorlax.

"Aura Sphere!"

"Cario!" Lucario fired a large blue ball of energy at snorlax, damaging it highly. Snorlax used Earthquake, but Lucario hung on with it's Focus Sash.

"Alright Lucario! Lets end this! Aura Sphere!" Lucario fired another Aura Sphere at Snorlax. Everything was silent. Then, Snorlax... Had fallen.

"W... We did it!" I knew it this time. Red was definetly suprised. Everything went black. When my vision returned, Red was gone. Mt. Silver... Had been counquered.

**So what do you guys think of my first fanfic? Comments? Suggestions? Constructive criticism? Please let me know how I can better my fanfics in the future.**

-xXDarkRiftXx


End file.
